


Research

by Dystopian_Dramaqueen



Series: Steamy Nights [7]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Blow Job, Cannon Divergent, Dom June, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Restraints, Oral Sex, Sub Nick, bound hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen/pseuds/Dystopian_Dramaqueen
Summary: Date Night Ficlet. Nick catches June watching porn. He benefits from this situation and her newfound knowledge.
Relationships: Nick Blaine/June Osborne | Offred
Series: Steamy Nights [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Research

When Nick finally gets home from the gym, it’s 9 pm. The kids are at the sitter’s, which means it’s date night. 

He unlocks the door to their apartment, surprised to see June on the living room couch in her pajamas. Normally on date night June would be waiting in heels and lingerie. Not that Nick _needs_ or even _expects_ that, but June looks ready for bed. Comfortable with no signs of moving. She’s snuggled up on the couch in pajama pants with a blanket pulled up to her chin. The hood of her sweatshirt is up, her glasses are on, and her eyes are fixed intently on her phone. 

“Hey.” Nick says with a smile, but June doesn’t respond. She doesn’t even look up. 

Nick frowns slightly, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

His confusion deepens when he hears… _sounds_. 

_Two female voices, two male. Whimpering. Breathing heavily, cursing loudly. Begging. Moaning._

Nick smirks and clears his throat. “What are you watching?”

“Porn” June replies non-nonchalantly.

Nick nods. “Anything good?”

June’s finally tears her eyes from the screen to glance up at his. They quickly flit back to her phone. 

“I’m doing research.” She murmurs. Then a few seconds later “…this shit is crazy…”

Nick stands still, not sure what to say or do. The sounds filling the room would normally be them this time on a Friday night. He’s not sure if he should go to bed…or…

“You, uh…” Nick swallows awkwardly. “Need a partner?”

June’s eyes are locked on his. 

“To, uh… do research with?”

June holds his gaze and clicks her phone off. She sets it on the end table and throws the blanket back, walking toward Nick slowly, like a lioness stalking her prey. 

Nick’s jaw clenches as she stops, inches from him. His eyes flutter shut as June begins unbuckling his belt, his heart racing to life in his chest. Just like the first time she touched him. She still drives him just as wild, even now years later. He loves when she gets like this. Focused. Invincible. And fucking adorable in her hoodie and glasses. 

June pulls on the buckle of his belt, slipping the leather from his belt loops. 

“Turn around.” She says, her face just as unreadable as ever. 

Nick complies. 

“Wrists.” June says in the same neutral tone. 

Nick smirks and folds his hands behind his back. June makes quick work of them, cinching his belt tight but not too tight around his wrists. Folding the leather strap to create a restraint. 

“Try to get out.”

Nick twists his wrists, unable to free them. June nods approval, walking around in front of Nick, placing one hand on his chest and walking him backward to the couch. His calves hit first, forcing him to sit quickly. June climbs onto his lap, straddling him. 

They sit like this for a moment, the electricity building between them. Between her hips and his. Warm. Pulsing. 

June unbuttons his shirt, her expression still detached, eyes almost unfocused. Once all of his buttons are open, she pauses to stroke her fingertips slowly down his chiseled chest. Nick’s nipples harden and he shivers under her touch. June pushes his shirt off his shoulders, down off his back. 

June climbs off his lap, kneeling on the floor. She unbuttons and unzips his jeans. 

“Hips.” She says. 

Nick lifts up, and she pulls his pants and underwear down to his ankles. She helps both shoes off and slips his clothes the rest of the way off. She removes his socks too, tossing them onto the pile of clothes.

Nick feels…exposed. He’s all but naked, and June’s still completely dressed. 

June settles between his legs, stroking the soft hairs on his pale thigh. Staring directly at his cock, which is hard and upright.

June leans her head against her left hand, stroking his eager cock with the back of her fingers. Up and down, slowly. Admiring him. 

Nick’s cock twitches toward her hand, leaning into her touch, begging for more attention. 

Nick’s hips shift uncomfortably and a quiet moan hums in his chest. 

“Your cock is fucking gorgeous.” June says, finally looking up at him.

Nick shifts again, a huffed scoff escaping him. A sound of discomfort. He needs her to do SOMETHING. Anything. The waiting is too much. 

June leans forward, licking his tip softly. Nick’s wrists pull HARD against his restraint, and his eyes clench shut. 

June smiles to see him squirming so much already and continues- licking, kissing and praising him. His girth. His length. His taste. All of it. Telling him he’s the best she’s ever had. The only cock she’ll ever want again. And with each confession, Nick grows more distressed, watching June with lidded dilated eyes, a wrinkle and sheen of sweat growing between his brows. 

His hips are rolling in a steady rhythm by the time she takes him in her mouth, and his head arches back hard. “Oh, FUCK…”

And none of this is new. June loves sucking Nick’s cock. 

She smirks to herself as she begins phase 2. 

_Research._

She slides one hand down to his balls, cupping them gently, and positions her other around the base of his shaft. She massages him with both hands as she pleasures him with her mouth. Twisting and circling in opposite directions with each stroke of her lips. Sucking and swirling her tongue. 

Nick’s knees angle together, his hips arching off the couch with a groan. 

His breath is held, punctuated by sharp inhales and obscene sounds. He’s unable to form a coherent thought. All he can feel is blinding red hot pleasure. His body is on fire and there’s pressure in his hips and his muscles are tight. Every single one straining and full and he’s releasing, _hard._

_“Oh… OH FUCK!”_

His eyes blink open, his chest still heaving, and June is smiling up at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She was pleased with her experiment. The new oral technique was a complete success. That was the quickest Nick had ever come. _Ever_. 

June leans in and kisses his tip, still pulsing milky fluid. Twitching toward her again in thanks. 

June stands to get some Kleenex, cleaning the cum off of his thighs and balls. 

She wraps her hands around his waist to unbuckle his wrists. She climbs back into her previous position, tossing her legs over his lap and pulling the blanket over both of them. She picks her phone up off the end table, starting the porn up again.

“See? Crazy.”

Nick nods, rubbing his wrists, shellshocked. 

“Yeah.” 

He laughs to himself silently as the carnal sounds fill their home again. 

“You can, uh…” Nick clears his throat. “Test that stuff on me anytime.” 

June’s smiling at him over her phone. She tilts the screen so he can see it too. 

Nick’s eyebrows go up, and he nods approvingly. 

“Jesus…that’s… fucking crazy.”

June nods. 

“Told you.”


End file.
